


childish

by sublimalmukefuck



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Innocent Luke, M/M, Sweet, cheerleader ashton, cocky michael, cutie luke, muke fluff, nerdy calum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimalmukefuck/pseuds/sublimalmukefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically luke is naive and childish and michael really wants to get in his pants</p><p> </p><p>lower case intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hiiiiii

**Author's Note:**

> basically luke is naive and childish and michael really wants to get in his pants
> 
>  
> 
> lower case intended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is my first story here on Ao3 and im pretty fucking excited i might pee myself :)

_**childish** _

 

_**"you look like clifford the big red dog!"** _

 

_**"ill show you something big and red"** _

 

_**"is it a lollipop?"** _

 

_**"you can say that"** _

 

 

_***** _ **lower case intended _*_**

 


	2. lollipops

**_childish_ **

 

i sat up on my chair, looking at my pink and purple room, my barbie collection and multiple ballerina doll that were set up on a shelf near the window. everything is pretty. the tv was on the other side with all the seasons of spongebob on dvd. i looked through the window and saw my bestest best friend ever, calum hood in his car. i raced to get my teenage mutant ninja turtles bag, my mom gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and wished me luck for school. as i got to his car i gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and he blushed. cutie.

 

"hihi cal-pal!" i said, slightly bouncing on my seat. "ready for school?"

 

"ew luke. i dont even understand why you like school." he huffed.

 

"because i get to spend it with yooou!" i sang,

 

"aw youre so cute lukey-poo"

 

we listened to green day (and maybe some high school musical)  on the way to school, while we bobbed our heads, and danced to the music. i saw the ever so green grass that surrounded the newly painted school. the jocks kicked around their soccer balls, the cheerleaders shouting words that i could care less about. but there was him. he sat in the grass, surrounded by girls, giggling at something he said, with a guitar in his hands. he ran his hand through his soft, newly red hair. his piercings shimmering in the sunlight. he was beautiful, he was extraordinary. he was-

"why is michael clifford looking at you?"

 

"what?"  
  


"michael clifford is looking directly at you" 

 

"oh my god what should i do?"

 

"you should calm down."

 

"okay i'm calm."

 

"and you should turn around."'

 

"wha-" i was cut off by a voice so angelic, i think i cried.

 

"hi."

 

"h-hi."  _ **ugh stupid**_ **_stuttering_**

 

"im michael. how come i have seen you around cutie?" he said, his height basically shadowing me.  _ ** <a.n; michael is taller than luke because i say so. **_ **> >** _ **  
**_

"im luke" 

 

"nice name, lets fuck." i stared at his hair completely blocking his voice out.

 

"you look like clifford the big red dog." 

 

"ill show you something big and red."

 

"is it a lollipop?" i asked my eyes getting wild with excitement. 

 

"you can say that"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi
> 
> hope you like it
> 
> its poop i know


	3. math and huge asses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi omg
> 
> 5SOS LIVE ALNUM YAAAAAAS
> 
> thats all

"5 more minutes!" i looked down on my unanswered test paper like seriously, how even understands this? i looked around to see that everyone was so focused on the test.

 

"mr. clifford! eyes on your paper!"  i looked back down on my test and at least tried to answer one question.

 

 _ **"y=3/5x-1. find x."**_  

what? what is this wizardy? this uhm.. stupidity? id rather stay at home and play lol and cod. oh oh oh! i know the answer!

 

_**"y=3/5 x-1. find x** _

_**\\------- > it write here :) " **_ i smiled at my answer.. im so genius. 

 

"okay pass your papers to the front." the teacher said as the bell rang. i got up and gave her the paper before walking out the door like a boss. i make my way over to my locker and saw my best friend, ashton irwin, getting his books. 

 

"hey ash." i said, kissing his cheek. he giggled and blushed. just to make it clear we are not a couple. we tried dating a few years ago but it was weird, but we still stayed friends. 

 

"hey mike." he sighed. 

 

"whats with the long face, ash?"

 

"you know that guy whose been stalking me?"

 

"kiwi dude, yeah. why?"

 

"followed me all the way to class! it was creepy. also in history, he kept drooling, and staring. it was like he was mentally raping me."

 

"you never know ash. you should try talking to him. ask him what his problem is. plus, with that butt of yours? who wouldnt."

 

"aw! really mike? ive been gaining weight! its annoying. its making my butt bigger like seriously. and were doing this thing that the female cheerleaders are the one carrying the boys- " i drifted off staring at the blonde boy in black skirt and white shirt with the tmnt bag. he was beautiful. even more than that. ive never been attracted to a boy as much as this one. his black skirt makes his long legs run for miles and his eyes are the most electrifying color ive ever seen. he makes me feel things that i dont usually feel so i think the only way to get rid of these feelings.. is to sleep with him.

 

yeah. ;)

 


	4. hercules and his butt-scratching baboons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi
> 
> btw follow me on twitter 
> 
> omg shameless self promotion er well
> 
> @sublimalmikey
> 
> oh and btw thanks for the comments :) 
> 
> ily :* lxcifxrhemmo (love Tendency For Trouble <3 )

"cally!" i shouted from my room. "cally hurry spongebob is on in 2 minutes!"

 

"i'm coming luke! geez" calum went through the door, his head hung low and tear stains on his cheeks.

 

"oh my god cally-wally! what happened?" i said turning off the t.v that was already displaying the theme song of sbsp. oh well, friends first. 

 

"its him. he knows lukey. i thought he was gonna talk to me because he was gonna ask me out but- but-.."

 

*calums flashback*

 

a.n calum can have a flashback in lukes pov cause i said so also calums flash back is luke imagining what happened while calum was saying it thats why its a bit.. creative.  okie back to the story lol

 

calum stood by his locker, casually playing stick hero on his phone when suddenly everything became much brighter. he looked up and saw hercules walking towards him. calum felt like he was in olympus with zeus and the other gods.  clifford the big red dog,prince eric, and johnny bravo were beside him. 

 

"hey! you!" hercules said, his voice so persuading and sexy.  calum was to busy staring at his perfect jaw and curly hair to even notice that he was talking until something brought him back. clifford pushed him against the locker, his lower back and the handle colliding rather harshly. 

 

"now you stay away from me or i will seriously have your asian ass deported, are we clear?" calum looked at his blonde beauty with eyes wide and terrified. johnny punched him in the gut. calum whimpered as prince eric drew his head back to make him look hercules in the eyes. 

 

"okay.." 

 

"good.. have fun boys.." hercules walked away, with a slight sway to his hips, as the three towered over him, looking at him dangerously.

 

*end bc i dont wanna see calum get hurt :(*

 

"oh my god. why would they do that? you've done nothing wrong" luke said comforting his sobbing best friend.

 

"i dont want to leave him alone lukey. i love him and he doesnt know me but still.. i cant live without him. " i hated seeing calum like this. usually it was just small tears over niall horan and ashton making out in the school parking lot, but i dont know what to do with this. this isnt something tmnt and ben and jerry's can fix.  so i will do what i do best. 

 

and that is revenge.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luke has a revenge plan muwahahaha


	5. revenge is hot

“luke, i swear on the krabby patty formula, that this will not work. a makeover will not make ashton irwin fall in love with me. i should just commit suicide before i humiliate myself or something.. look at me! i look ridiculous! we should just go home.”

 

“calum thomas hood.you will not humiliate yourself because you look sexy. ashton irwin will fall in love with you because i say so and you will never commit suicide. whatever that means.” i said fixing up his hair which now had a blonde streak in the middle. i tightened the flannel around his waist, patting away any wrinkles.

 

“you’re the bestest best friend ever lukey”

 

“thanks cally. now, go get ‘em tiger.” calum gave me one last nod as he went into hell, popularly known as the cafeteria. i went in after him. people were openly gawking at him, mouths wide and eyes bright. he walked with confidence as he walked in front of ashton, his hips swaying with every step. ashton looked at him like meat, ready to be devoured. i knew then and there that plan a was a success.

 

*after school*   

 

“he talked to me luke! ashton irwin actually talked to me! ashton fucking irwin, talked to me, calum hood, the schools loser.”  he dreamily sighed into my pillow. i nod, and stare at myself in the mirror, white skirt hanging loosely on my hips.

 

“hey, cal? can i take you out of dreamland and to the mall? i need new skirts.” i said, turning back to him.

 

“okay! ash and his friends are always there.”

 

“since when did you call him ash?” i chuckled, changing into tight black skinny jeans.

 

“ever since he said it was okay.”

“okay loverboy. i need my chauffer back.”  i said, helping him get on his feet.  he got his keys and went out the door, me following closely behind him. he opened the door for me to get in.

 

“why , thank you kind sir.” i said with my best english accent.

 

“your english is getting good. you can move to england now.” he said, rolling his eyes. i got in, sticking my tongue out at him. he went to the drivers seat, and off to the mall we went.

 

*at le mall*

 

“cally! pink or blue?” i asked him, holding up the two identical skirts.

  
  
“it doesn’t matter which one i’ll pick luke. you’ll get both anyways.”

 

“both, really? ‘cause i like the pink more.” i said holding up the pink one to my waist.

 

“you should get blue. it matches your eyes.” i heard the husky voice behind me, making my legs weak. i turned around and saw michael leaning on the rack of dresses. “ash is looking for you.” he nodded his head torwards calum. “he’s in the food court.”  calum went running to the food court, leaving me and michael alone.

 

“why do you wear skirts?” he asked, getting closer. i can feel my heart thumping in my chest, almost as if it was ready to pop out.

 

“they make me feel pretty.” i shrugged.

 

“i can think of something that can make you feel prettier.”  michael placed his hand on my waist, bringing me closer to him. “ i don’t see why you need to make yourself pretty but your already beautiful the way you are.” his hot breath fanned on the brim of my ear, making my pants tighter than they already are.

“i can see the way you look at me in school, in class, in the locker room.” he whispered. i moaned softly. “and it just makes me want you more.”  i glanced around, people were looking at the two of us.

 

“people are staring” I said, starting to feel extremely uncomfortable.

 

“so lets take this somewhere private, yeah?” he said backing off. “meet me in the  washroom by the cashier near the babies section.” he whispered again, finally leaving me to catch a breath.

 

_oh my god._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut is next
> 
> >:)


	6. bathrooms stalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to hell...

oh my god. did michael clifford just invite me to have sex in the bathroom? someone pinch me i must be dreaming. should i go? i mean like holy fucking shit, i have never done this before. what if he forgets the condom? what if i get pregnant? i dont want to give birth! im just 16 years old!

_but this is michael clifford we're talking about! michael clifford! best guitarist in school, team captain of the soccer team, also he's called the damn flower slayer! do you know what that means?_

conscience? what the hell you doing here? thought you left?

_im not conscience, stupid. im luke._

what? no you're not! im luke!

_luke. seriously? i meant im a version of you!_

ooooh! how many me's are in there? do you all look like? are like those guys in spongebob where they wo-

 _jesus luke! just let the guy fuck you!_ ***storms out, slams the door***

rude..

 **_several minutes later_ ** a.n i tried to put a picture and it wont work so

okay this is it im gonna do it. i go into the mens washrooms, looking around for the familiar red head, which was no where to be found. did he stand me up? i felt so embarrassed. jesus. i was getting worked up about a senior who is probably just messing with me. huh why did i even bother? i turned around and bumped into a tall figure. 

 

"oh i'm sorry.." i looked up at the tall, brunette and handsome figure that still wasnt michael. but he did look like prince phillip.. 

 

"thats okay. are you okay? you seem sad." his voice was deep and rugged.  _not as angelic as michaels though..._

 

"well.." i hesitated. "i am quite sad.." i said the tears brimming my eyes.

 

"oh now now. people as pretty as you dont deserve to cry." he said, wiping the tears form my cheeks. how bout i take you out for ice cream and you can tell me what happened to you.." ice creeaaam :)

 

"okaaay!" i grinned "im luke"

 

*3RD PERSON POV sorry for the switch its just better this way.* (its for this part only)

 

"im dylan. " he grinned back. little did luke know that a certain red head had been listening in to their conversation from one of the cubicles, blood boiling and fists curling. 

 

"lets go, babe" dylan said, linking his arm with lukes. mi.chael felt his heart whimper at the sight of luke taking it happily. luke looked at dylan with happiness and wonder, giggling as they walked down the street, michael following them, closely behind. they made a left and went into the ice cream store. michael stayed outside, knowing from his experience in video games, if they see you, they'll kill you. after they got the ice cream they walked again, but this time to the park.

 

 _seriously? the park? this asshole is so cliche.. ,_ michael thought. they sat on the bench that was surrounded by willows.  _jesus. what does luke see in this guy?_ they stayed there till it was getting dark, lukes head was resting on his shoulder. michaels phone vibrated in his pocket, he tookit out and read. 

 

_**ashtoooon: bruh do ya have an extra shirt with ya?** _

 

_michael: nah y?_

 

**_ashtoooon: calum ripped mine ;)_ **

 

_michael: fine em cuming <\- get it? ;)_

 

**_ashtoooon: asshole.._ **

 

*FIRST PERSON POV* 

 

"this was nice dylan... but i have to go now." i said standing up. dylan gripped my wrist making me turn back to him.

 

"but the night isnt over yet." he said tugging on my arm. 

 

"mom said i have to go.." 

 

"no!" i flinched, tensing at the volume of his voice. "you dont know how much i've been waiting for this hemmings." he pulled me down pinning my shoulders to the bench. he started taking off my shirt as i tried to wriggle away. "stop moving! he said, slapping me across the face. 

 

"please stop. your hu-hurting me" i said hiccuping, crying, and sobbing. he didnt stop instead, he took off his pants and brief and put his dick in my mouth. he fucked my mouth like there was no tomorrow, when i gagged he only went deeper. the tears where literally like a river flowing down my cheeks. he came in my mouth and ordered me to swallow. it tasted horrible. he started removing my pants and that was when i panicked.

 

"help! help! please help!" he punched me in the eye, yelling at me to shut up. my whole body hurt. his weight crushing my stomach like a thousand pound wrecking ball dropped on me.

 

he didnt use anything as lubrication. he just slipped in without any warning, the burning pain didnt subdue after a minute but he kept pounding in me. i mustered up all my strength for one last scream. i shouted at the top of my lungs, sounding like a person getting murdered. that was what i was feeling right now. he slapped me more times, throwing in some punches to my stomach. 

 

"please.." i saw a flash of red then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys :( luke got raped :(((


	7. something big...

" _ **nooooo! no please! stop! please**_ **stop!** " luke wailed, and shouted, scratching at his face.  michael came rushing in, only in boxers.

 

"luke! luke baby please stop!" michael pulled at his hands, lukes face almost red from scratching. one swift move and michael was on the floor.  _ **luke punched**_ **him.** he looked up and saw luke heavily breathing, staring at michael as blood dripped down from his nose. michael got up quickly.

 

"luke." he rushed to him, cupping his face with his hands. "what happened? are you okay?'" luke was sobbing, burying his face into michaels palm. michael hasnt left lukes house since the 'incident'. its been  _2 weeks._  michael can leave the poor boy. but he doesnt have the heart too. 

 

"he.. he. dy-dylan he touched me a-and-" 

 

"shush baby.. its okay he isnt here anymore. remember he's in jail. its okay now." the redhead pulled the sobbing boy into his chest.

 

"kiss me michael. please. i need you. please."

 

"luke i-" he could'nt even finish his sentence before luke kissed him hard . luke took the lead, straddling michael, rolling his hips on the redheads groin.

 

"ah shit.. oh lu-luke." luke stared sucking on his neck, leaving  love bites on the porcelain skin. "f-fuck..." he moaned "you dont know how much i've been waiting for this hemmings."

 

_"you dont know how much i've been waiting for this hemmings." he pulled me down pinning my shoulders to the bench. he started taking off my shirt as i tried to wriggle away. "stop moving! he said, slapping me across the face._

 

michael felt the (pleasurable) pressure leave him. he looked up at luke, who had hid himself in the corner of his room..

 

"luke?" michael stood up, slowly walking toward luke.

 

"luke." as michael reached his hand for luke, he did something unexpected. luke **screamed**. 

 

"luke please. no." he didnt stop. he kicked michael away, clawing and screaming. it hurt michael to see the boy this way. it didnt stop till his mom came in and comforted him. his father came in a few seconds after, telling michael that its was probably best if he left. 

 

he walked out the hemmings household, still hearing the blood-curdling screams of the boy he loved.

 

wait.

 

love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short buuuut....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS ;DDD


	8. police calls

"hello?" michael said on the phone, his morning voice evident. 

 

"is this michael clifford?" a woman said on the other line.

 

"yes.. who is this?" michael ran a hand over his red hair.

 

"im detective wild. do you know Lucas Robert Hemmings?" 

 

"yes. im his friend."

 

"okay. michael, have you seen the boy recently?"

 

"no.. i havent seen him since last week.. why?"

 

"mister clifford, luke has been missing for 2 days."

 

"what?"

 

"his parents said that luke told them he would be sleeping over  at mr. hoods house."

 

"calum is on a ski trip.." 

 

"exactly so we thin he has ran away."  _oh my god. where the hell could he be?,_ michael thought.

 

"if you see any signs of mr. hemmings please contact us. thank you." then she hung up.

 

* _ **the next** **morning**_ *

 

"mr. clifford!" 

 

"present present.."

 

"you have been sleeping for the entire period!" mrs. castro said.

 

"so?"

 

"do you have any plans for your future at all? do you think you can actually get famous and tour the world with a stupid band? guess what mr. clifford? youre not even talented!"

 

"guess what sherri? your husband doesnt even like you because your a bitch with a dildo stuck up in your soggy cellulite filled ass. now go fuck yourself." the whole class gasped, as i stood form my chair and got my bag.

 

"mr. clifford! detention now!"

 

"see if i give two shits." i flipped her off before storming out of the room. i didnt care about school anyways. i hopped in my car and drove off to lukes house. when i reached the front door i rung their doorbell and immediately ms. hemmings answered it.

 

"oh michael. i thought you were luke.." she quietly said.

 

"uhm no its just me. have you heard from him?"

  
"not at all. none of our relatives have seen him and our friends too. oh michael.. do you know anywhere that he might be?"

 

"i do, but i checked last night and he wasnt there. i even called calum and ashton. they say they didnt see him either." 

 

"he was lucky to have a friend like you michael." liz hugged me sobbing into his shirt. i huggd her back knowing he shared the same pain so it wasnt awkward.

 

"its okay liz.. we'll find him.." i said, hugging her tighter.  _we have too._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anybody who was offended by the rape scene, im sorry that it hurt you in someway. i didnt mean for it to come out in a way saying that smut is rape. but factually speaking smut is pictures, writing, language, or performances that deal with sex, and rape involves sex. im not saying rape is good either. i know someone with personal experiences and i can see what it did to her. the rape scene was merely a character builder. it was supposed to build luke up into the person he is now. also it was meant to build the muke relationship.
> 
> also may i remind everyone that this is ALL FICTION. nothing here is real. (except muke.. i hope they are together but even if they arent well its okay as well..). also please if you want to comment bad things please keep it humane. dont tell me to go get fucking educated and see the damn world around me because guess what sweetie, i know the fucking reality of the world and it aint pretty. thats the whole point why i put rape because it made luke see that the world isnt full of fun and games and motherfucking rainbows. keep your bad comments to yourself because it might just kill someone.
> 
> once again im sorry for anyone who was offended. also sorry for having a long ass an.. to that person who commented im sorry.


	9. 3 months later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back to normal writing instead of lowercase.. it was difficult to write fast cause of word ugh. This is dedicated to my cat, Prince Ashton, who purposely wanted the distract me by sleeping on the keyboard.

 

 

_3 months later.._

 

"Mr. Clifford, what is the factor of x2  -3x +10x ?"

 

"Uhm.. 4x?"

 

"Michael have you even been listening to anything we were discussing?"

 

"No"

 

"Detention after class."

 

"Okay"

 

That was how conversations went with Michael now. If you were lucky you'd get 4 words. Nothing has been the same without the boy in skirts. Calum has been the most wanted person here. Ashton almost got expelled for fighting a girl. And well, Michael is still Michael but worse. He always thought about the missing boy that was supposed to infront of him, wondering where he might be hiding. Then he heard the chimes on the class door sound. In came a boy with lots more tattoos and piercings than Michael. He was tanner than Michael and his blonde hair was tucked in  a beanie.

 

"Uhm excuse me, but who are you?" the teacher asked as the  (quiffed) blonde boy sat down in front of him. "We weren't expecting new transfers."

 

"Miss Philips, I was only gone for a few months. I cant believe you don't remember me." He said, flashing a sarcastic (but beautiful) smile. Michael gasped, feeling his heart beat out of his chest. The boy he loves was actually sitting in front of him right now. After three months of waiting and crying he's here. But he's almost unrecognizable. He was.. Well lets admit it, he was extremely hot.

 

"L-Luke" he choked out.

 

"Hey babe." He smirked, looking at Michael from over his shoulders, giving him a wink. Michael felt his cheeks blush.  _He's wearing eyeliner omfg,_ Michael thought.

 

"Okay back to the lesson..Welcome back Hemmings." Luke looked once again at the teacher giving her an award winning smile.  _Oh God. Calum..,_ he thought. Michael took out his phone immediately texting Calum.

 

M:  _He's back..._

C: **Who????**

M: _Luke..._


	10. Old Ghost and Playgrouds

 

" _Y_ _ou asshat!"_  Calum shouted. "You cant just disappear from my life and come back without expecting me to be EXTREMELY PISSED at you!"

 

"Cal.." he started. Calum wont let him say anything and Luke just chuckled at everything he was saying. 

 

"I was so worried Luke! I thought you were kidnapped! I made those two idiots-" he said pointing to Ashton and I, "search the entire town! And what? You were just partying and getting and high and getting tattoos while your family, Michael, and i were shitting our pants looking for you!" I watched one of my best friends break down while his ex- best friend laughed at his pain.

 

"Calum. If you aren't going to accept me for being me, then don't. I don't need friends and family anyways. Also stop shouting, i'm hungover." the blonde said, rubbing his temples. "Accept the fact I'm not a kid anymore, Calum. Cause I'm done with what the world has to offer okay?" 

 

"What happened to you, Luke?" Calum cried, "what happened to my best friend who was the nicest and most sincere person ever? I dont like this you! I want my Lukey-poo back."

 

"Guess what 'Cally-wally" he's fucking gone. He went away and made a name for himself! Sincerity and niceness doesnt get you anywhere but raped on a goddamn park bench. Be happy I finally got over this shit! Accept that naive Luke is gone."

 

Calum stayed silent staring at the blonde with tears still racing to his tshirt. Luke grabbed his bag of the floor, grabbing a ciggerette and walking away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh my god guys i finally updated hi


End file.
